Burning
by you-must-be-stiles
Summary: Stiles's preparing a dinner for the pack and he burns his fingers because of Derek... English isn't my first language so sorry for all the mistakes! Hope you'll enjoy ;) (inspiration: tumblr prompt)


Just another pack meeting or pack ___day_. Everything seems to be the same as always. They goof around in the first place, talk about this or that and just have fun. Today is Stiles' turn to pick out the movie to watch so they're sitting, almost cuddling to each other and watching the old trilogy of Star Wars. Stiles enjoy watching movies with his friends. He likes seeing them all together, so close, so relaxed, so happy. But lately he likes it mostly because he usually sits next to Derek. It's nice to be around him when he's not all grumpy and angry. It seems to Stiles that Derek likes that part of their meetings too. He's calm, Stiles can feel his muscles aren't that tensed as always. He loves it when he can just put his head or body against those muscles to sit comfortably. And Derek isn't bothered either. Stiles sometimes thinks that Derek likes it too but he's too stubborn and tough to simply admit it.

Peter walks in in the middle of the first movie and rolls his eyes at the sight. Jackson is holding his arm around Lydia you might say possessively, Allison and Scott are looking into each other eyes with sweetness radiating from them, on the other side of the couch there're Boyd and Erica sitting together on the old and the most comfortable armchair and next to them there's Isaac spread out on the floor with Cora's head on his chest.

"I'm going to vomit." says Peter glancing at Derek and Stiles. He stares at them for a moment with raised eyebrow and he goes upstairs to his own bedroom.

When the movie ends they all get up to have a break. Most of them walks out to the balcony to inhale some fresh air and chat a little bit. Stiles goes to the kitchen to prepare the dinner as he always does. He cooks really well so it's his duty during the meetings. He goes through the fridge and the cupboards to think what he can do and chooses spaghetti. It isn't a problem for him, he knows what to do without even thinking about it. After a few minutes of bustling around the kitchen he realized that the radio was on. They're playing some slow music which turns out to be kind of sexy. Stiles starts to move his hips slowly to the rhythm as he prepares the meal. Everything is almost ready so he wants to drain the pasta but when he catches the pot (still dancing) his fingers slip and touch the heated pot as he hears a voice.

"Need some help?" it's Derek. He could totally be some kind of ninja. Stiles' heart stops for a second but it comes back when he feels the burning pain on his fingers.

"Fuck, dude, you scared me!" Stiles says watching his index finger turning red.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" Derek can't form the rest of the sentence he wanted to say because of Stiles holding his burnt finger in his mouth. ___Oh my God. Why do I even find it attractive? Fuck. Stop. Stop it, Stiles_. He feels like his brain isn't working right now or maybe it can just produce inappropriate images of Stiles having something else in his mouth . And Stiles seems to get it why Derek is staring at him almost drooling. Even that he's not sure of that, he slowly moves the finger on his lips. He likes to use that kind of situations to joke about. But when he sees Derek tensing, he knows it isn't a joke. Derek's gaze is dark and serious and Stiles legs start to tremble a little bit. ___He looks so damn hot. I mean, he always does but now? Like… Wow._ And in the next second he's pinned to the surface of the fridge, Derek's face is so close that he can totally smell his aftershave. He's utterly shocked but he dares to look straight into Derek's eyes. And that's it. His all senses can only percept Derek, he doesn't want to look anywhere else but those dark, turned on eyes. Derek's hand wanders around Stiles' body like it can't decide where to touch. But it finally does. Derek takes Stiles' face in his hands, softly, gently but with passion and closes the space between them. Their lips meet and it feels like fireworks. Stiles feels dizzy and wonderful at the same time. He forces his muscles to work and grabs Derek's hair with his hand to pull him closer. He pushes harder against Derek, he wants to feel him with the whole body. So he jumps on Derek, his legs relying on Derek's hips and his arms around the werewolf's neck. Derek deepens the kiss. It's more dirty now, like he can't stop himself even if he wanted to. Only he doesn't. They turn around and now Stiles is sitting on the big kitchen table, his fist clenched around Derek's shirt. They stop for a moment to take a breath and when they look at each other, Stiles sees something marvelous – Derek's smile. So genuine, full and honest. It makes him feel warm inside, somewhere on the left side of his chest. He's so excited and inpatient to feel Derek's lips again that he leans forward but their moment is interrupted by uncle Peter.

"Ugh. Finally!" he says with smirk on his face "but you know what? Get a room!"

"That can be arranged." Derek says as he winks at Stiles and pulls him to his bedroom avoiding surprised looks at the other's faces.


End file.
